Kikyo's choice
by hitomi34
Summary: What is kikyo didn't die with Inuyasha? What now? What would Naraku do? How will Kikyo stand a chance?
1. Kikyo's Choice

A/N: what if Kikyo didn't choose to die with Inuyasha. What would happen then? This is my story.  
  
The young miko stood up. It didn't hurt too much. She glanced at Inuyasha.  
"Damn him. I rather not die for him." The villagers came towards her. "Lady Kikyo what happened?" She couldn't hear them all at once.  
She could barely stand up. "Sister Kikyo!" Her little sister Kaede came running towards her  
"Kaede please don't worry." She saw the worried look on her face.  
She glanced one more time at Inuyasha. He had it coming. He did it to himself. She was hurt on her shoulder but it wasn't serious as she thought.  
She had used to the jewel to spare her life. How could he? She thought.  
  
She began walking toward her hut. Everyone was shouting at her to stop.  
"Please Lady Kikyo! You will hurt yourself even more." She looked back.  
"Don't worry about me much." Kaede ran after her. She didn't want her older sister to die.  
Kikyo finally made it to the hut. "Sister you need to treat your wounds." She ran ahead of her.  
"I know. That's what I am planning to do." She laid down. Kaede went out to fetch the plants. Kikyo waited for her to return.  
Inuyasha, That's what Kikyo was thinking about. She didn't notice Kaede come in. "Sister, let me treat your wounds." She slid off her Yukata. Kaede finished treating her wound.  
"Thank you Kaede." Kikyo put her Yukata back on. "Sister what happened to Inuyasha?" Kikyo sat up. She didn't want anything to do with Inuyasha ever.  
"Nothing." Kaede noticed her sister was very touchy about this subject. Kikyo stood up and went out side.  
Days pass this way for Kikyo. She would never talk about Inuyasha. One day, Kikyo and Kaede were watching the sunset.  
"Sister Kikyo, I know you are still mad at Inuyasha" Kikyo said nothing. Kaede tried again.  
"Sister do you ever think about Inuyasha?" Kikyo said nothing. She was trying to get the half demon out of her mind. Her sister wasn't helping much.  
"Sometimes I do Kaede." She answered so her sister wouldn't be so worried. Kikyo was a bit sour how she fell in love with a half demon. How stupid I was. She thought.  
The wind filled up the silence. Kikyo stood up. It was getting late. Kaede followed her inside. Kikyo felt an evil presence around her. But she didn't bother with it. Naraku watched her go. "Kikyo your still alive."  
He jumped down from the tree branch. Kikyo stopped. "Kaede go on ahead of me. I must do something." Kaede asked no questions and went away.  
"Who's there?" She said to the trees. Naraku poked his ugly head out. "Why should I tell you priestess?" She didn't like his attitude. "Go away!" She barked at him. He didn't move an inch.  
"Why should I listen to you?" Kikyo turned around. "If you don't wanna die that's it." "Fine." He said as he vanished. She was grateful he was gone. "I don't like him at all." She followed after her sister. 


	2. Naraku

Chapter 2  
  
Kikyo still could smell the demon's scent. Will he come after the jewel? Do I need to fear him? She kept those thoughts out of her mind for a long time. It was weeks later when she met up with him again.  
Kikyo was outside as usual. "I see you. What do you want from me?" Naraku smiled. "Nothing." Kikyo knew it more then that. She stood up. "Go now demon." He left her alone.  
To her surprise, she led herself to Inuyasha's tree. "Why am I here?" She looked at the sleeping Inuyasha. "I can't bear to." Kikyo went over to Inuyasha. Her hands went up to the arrow holding him to the tree.  
"Can I?" She pulled her hands back. "What am I thinking? He betrayed me!" She yelled. Inuyasha looks so peaceful up there. She thought. The wind pushed her back. She managed to keep her eye on Inuyasha.  
"Why am I caring about him so much?" She asked herself. She was red in her face. "I see you returned here. I had no doubt in my mind you would come here." She turned around to face Naraku.  
"How dare you!" She cried out loud. She didn't even bother to bring her bow with her. "I find that funny." He said back to her. He hid in the shadows. "How so?" She asked.  
"Because it is. I know how you act priestess." Kikyo wasn't surprised at all. Why is he here? "Priestess Kikyo weren't you suppose to die also?" She touched her chest. "I was but I use the jewel to save my life." Naraku grinned. This was going all to the plan. Now the jewel will be evil. He thought.  
"Leave demon!" She ordered. He didn't this time. He wasn't scared of her. "I am not going to listen to you!" He yelled. She wasn't scared either. "You will!" She yelled. Why didn't I bring my bow with me?  
"You're a very foolish girl. Don't you know that demons come here?" She nodded but not at his stupid sense of humor. "I knew that! But I don't need you telling me that!" Naraku had no intention to kill her just yet.  
"Fine priestess." He said. He was gone. Kikyo was glad for it. "I don't like that demon.. But he didn't feel like a full demon but a half one." She was mighty confused. "Can I defeat him?" She asked herself. At least he was gone from her hair.  
The wind was getting colder then before. She started off home. She thought maybe that Kaede would be waiting for her. She was wrong. No one was there. Kikyo felt something evil in the air. What could it be? She raced around the houses. It seemed like everyone was missing. "Kaede!" She called. No answer. She tried again.  
"Kaede!" Kikyo was getting really worried. She raced inside. Grabbing her bow and arrows. She came back out.  
Then it hit her. She raced to where the Shikon Jewel was. The jewel was still in its place. She grabbed the jewel and headed back outside. "Who's there?!" She saw her a dark figure in the shadows of the trees. The sun was setting.  
"Why should I tell you miko?" It was clearly the voice of a young boy. "Cause I said!" She cried. She was about to shot the boy. "Okay my name is Ruki. And yours?"  
"Kikyo. And why are you here by any chance?" He smiled. "To see the famous Shikon No Tama." Kikyo didn't smile. Something wasn't right about this boy. She could smell Naraku's scent. Ruki saw the jewel in her hand.  
  
"Hand over the jewel!" He yelled. Kikyo looked at Ruki. "Never!" She ran into Inuyasha's forest. But of course she didn't look where she was going and ran straight into Inuyasha's tree. * With that noise. Inuyasha opened his yellow eye. "What the hell?" Kikyo saw that he was awake. "Kikyo!" He yelled. She didn't care.  
"Let me go you filthy bitch!" Kikyo told him to shut up. "No way!" She yelled back.  
  
A/N: * My friend Kelsey wanted me to put that in. I had no desire to but if I didn't she would pound me to the ground! 


	3. Inuyasha is free!

Chapter 3  
  
"Hey you hear me Kikyo!" Inuyasha cried. The priestess paid no attention to the half-breed. Ruki was coming over fast. "Miss Kikyo I thought we were going to play a little game." He had a katana in his hand. She glanced up at Inuyasha. "Who the hell is he?" He yelled trying to break from the arrow.  
"Someone after the jewel." She said plainly. Inuyasha shut up and thought about her for a sec. "Oh really." He said. Kikyo nodded. Ruki took one glance at Inuyasha and laughed. "Well well well, if it isn't the half- breed Inuyasha that got struck to the tree by Kikyo's arrow." Inuyasha was ready to rip his freaking head off. "Let me at him!" He yelled. Kikyo had her arrow raised at Ruki.  
"Kill him Kikyo!" He cried trying to escape her magic arrow. "Now you die." She said out loud. Ruki smiled.  
"I can't believe you haven't found out who I was yet. Kikyo didn't you know? I guess I can even fool a priestess like your self." Kikyo wasn't buying this.  
"How dare you mock me and my life." She said. "And all I have to offer is your death." She was taken back. "Who are you?" She yelled as her arrow hit the demon in the shoulder.  
"I am Naraku." He said finally. He fell back with the force of Kikyo's arrow. "Damn you Priestess!" She raised her bow again. "Let me out him!" He called out. Kikyo didn't need to worry about Inuyasha for much long.  
"Next time I won't miss." She stood firm on the ground. Naraku couldn't stop smiling. "Fine be that way." He said. "But the fun has only begun." He vanished with that. "Kikyo I demand you let me go from my prison!" He was talking about the arrow. "No way Inuyasha!" She yelled back. Do I free Inuyasha? No! He has caused me wrong. I won't let him do that to me again! Never!  
"Kikyo! I demand you release me now!" His voice faded into Kikyo's mind. "Kikyo watch out!" She saw something coming to get her. It was a huge.. What was it? Kikyo's arms and legs were bided together. Inuyasha was trying to break free as I said before. Then a something happened suddenly. Kikyo broke free. She grabbed her bow and shot at the creature with her arrow, killing it.  
"So Priestess you broke free. You are very lucky indeed." She heard Naraku's voice. But where was it coming from?  
"Naraku!" She yelled. A cloaked figure ran from Kikyo's sight. "Hey!" Ruki was dead on the ground. She saw his body. "Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled once more. "Let me go!" He yelled. Kikyo stood there watching him. But can I release him? Can I do it? Please let me. She raised her hands up to the arrow. Inuyasha's angry look changed into a happy one. "You can do it Kikyo!" She took out the arrow. Destroying her spell with it. He jumped down. "Kikyo!" He ran towards her grabbing her. Her face was red a bit "Inuyasha." They both had a dreamy look on there face. Then Naraku spoiled the feeling.  
"Bye Inuyasha!" Vines came out of nowhere grabbing Inuyasha's legs and arms. He dropped Kikyo to the ground. "Kikyo run!" He yelled. She didn't. She shot her arrow destroying the vines around Inuyasha. "I owe you one." He said.  
Is this the Inuyasha I know? Can it be? The sweet loving half- breed I came to love. "Kikyo!"  
"Inuyasha now Kikyo has to die!" 


	4. Naraku's plans for Inuyasha and Kikyo

Chapter 4  
  
Inuyasha heard the voice. Kikyo didn't move. "Hey! You better cut that shit out!" What now? Why do i have to die? Why me?? "Kikyo!" She jumped. Some kind of vine wrapped around Kikyo's ankle. "Hell no!" He slashed the vines. "Inuyasha what is happening?" Could Inuyasha lie to her? She looked around carefully. A figure emerged from the shadows. "So you avoided my traps? Your too much clever for yourself. I guess i will have to get you better." It was Naraku. He was now cloaked in a baboon outfit. His face was covered. Kikyo couldn't see his face. "I knew it! Why are you trying to kill Kikyo? She did nothing to yo-----" Naraku cut him off. "Shut-up you half breed!" Inuyasha raised his claws.  
"You will regret that!" He let his arm drop. Naraku grabbed his hand. "It will be you not me." "Inuyasha no!" Kikyo had her bow pointed at Naraku. "Don't tell me what to do!" She was afraid that Naraku would kill him. But of course he was Inuyasha. He could handle himself.  
"Priestess, surrender or your friend dies..." He said the word friend funny like he knew they were more then friends. "Never.. me surrender to you?" She was clearly laughing at him.  
"I won't die you will." He broke free and cut off his hand. "See !" To his amazement Naraku was laughing his head off. "Why are you laughing?!" He said. "You fool you can't see it? I doubt you would. Besides you both have fallen in my trap but you see me as a fool to come out myself and fight you? "  
"What do you mean demon?" Kikyo had stopped laughing. "I mean....I won't tell you. You have to figure it out." Kikyo was ready to let the arrow go. "Say anything else and I let this arrow go." Naraku again just laughed.  
"Don't you know it yet?" She shook her head. "Fine." He vanished. Kikyo was in shock. "Inuyasha what was he talking about?" Inuyasha was silent. "I am not sure." She was still abit scared but she didn't let Inuyasha know it. Kikyo fired her arrow straight at Inuyasha. "What the hell are you doing?" He cried. But the arrow hit something behind him so she wasn't aiming at him. "Something was trying to get you from behind."  
"Thanks I guess" He said as he looked down. Now what?What does this new demon want from me??? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken trailed behind the beautiful demon. "What now?" He blushed back his silver hair. "Bad news! Inuyasha is free!" Sesshoumaru hit Jaken into the ground. "Like I care." Jaken tired to get up. "Maybe he might know where father's sword is." Jaken got up finally. "Yes he might." Sesshoumaru really didn't care much. "Where is he?" He was studying his servant's face. "I have no idea master!" Sesshoumaru turned around. "We will find him." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Kikyo ......." Inuyasha trailed off. He came towards her. "Inuyasha......what are you doing?" He drew her closer to him. He leaned forward. She closed her eyes. His lips touched Kikyo's. They let go.  
"Why did you do that?" She asked him. "Cause I still love you." He kissed her again. She pushed him away. "I don't." She said coldy. She raised her bow at Inuyasha. Kikyo was dizzy. A voice was telling her to kill Inuyasha. 'Kill him....' She could only hear the voice. 'No I can't........' 'Kill him! He betrayed you!He only wanted the Shikon jewel....'  
'No! he wouldn't!' The voice was controlling her actions. "Inuyasha you will die!" She fired the arrow."Kikyo!" Inuyasha was frozen to the spot.  
  
A/N: Like that cliffhanger? I need ideas to help me with the story. Maybe who gives me the best idea will be in this story. So get going! 


	5. Sesshoumaru's appearance

Chapter 5  
  
Kikyo screamed. Inuyasha managed to move his feet and get out of the way. Her arrow missed him by inches. "Whew! That was so close. Kikyo why did you try to kill me?" She dropped her bow.  
"It wasn't me! Someone was controlling me!" She cried as she fell on him. He caught her as she fell. "Kikyo, you need to be more careful." She realized the Shikon jewel was gone. "Inuyasha the jewel is gone." Inuyasha's face was pale. "Are you kidding?" She shook her head. "Where did you drop it at???" He let her go. She fell on the ground but she got up. "Is this ours?" A figure in a dark cloak held the jewel between its thin fingers. "Hand it over."  
Kikyo picked up her bow. "You better!" She raised her bow at the figure's face. "Is that a threat miko? I bet it is." Inuyasha was inches away from her face. Aira could smell his breath on her neck, but she held onto the jewel with her might. "Do you want this jewel or not?" Inuyasha was about to hit her.  
"Don't Inuyasha." Kikyo said without looking at his face. "Fine." He raised down his hand. Aira was glad for it. "Here, take it. Naraku will get this jewel if your not careful." Aira handed the jewel to Kikyo. She turned away. Kikyo stared at the girl with distrust. "Bye.." Aira went away. Inuyasha could only stare. "What was that about?" Kikyo had no idea. "She's right. I have to be careful." Inuyasha sniffed. Someone was coming. Kikyo held up her hand. "Someone is here." She said quietly as Inuyasha tried to figure out who it was. "Inuyasha, where is father's sword?" said a high cold voice. "Sesshoumaru!" A figure that looked much like Inuyasha. But he was a full demon not like Inuyasha that was a half demon. Kikyo eyed him with such hate that he went back. Little Jaken came trailing behind. "Lord Sesshoumaru is it here?" Sesshoumaru hit Jaken and he fell to the ground. "So little brother still with a worthless human?" Inuyasha bit his bottom lip. "She isn't worthless and she right there! She can hear you!" Kikyo aimed her bow at Sesshoumaru. Just give me a reason to and I will. "Well. You haven't changed at all.now I came here to find my sword." Inuyasha smirked. "You think I have this sword. Why don't' you ask your servant here to get it for you." Jaken gave Inuyasha an ugly look.  
"Jaken take care of the girl and I will deal with Inuyasha." Jaken nodded and went towards Kikyo. Inuyasha charged into Sesshoumaru. But he was waiting for this. He dodged it easily. Inuyasha just fell on his face. But he did get up to go to Sesshoumaru again. Jaken was thinking this would be easy to kill Kikyo but he was dead wrong. "Know how easy is this!" Kikyo aimed her arrow at Jaken's throat. He didn't dare move. "You think this will be? I think not." Meanwhile Inuyasha wasn't having much luck. Sesshoumaru was clearly getting bored of his brother. "Is this all you have?"  
  
Inuyasha seemed more pissed. "No! It isn't." He went towards Sesshoumaru. He was too thick headed to be stopped. "Little brother you are becoming a bore." Sesshoumaru ripped out his whip. Kikyo didn't seem to know if Inuyasha would win or not. Jaken made no sound. Somewhere near the battle, Naraku was on the ground watching the fight. "So Inuyasha can't beat him? I figured that much. Now to get the jewel."  
Kikyo had the jewel in her hand. Then the voice came back into her head. 'Don't aim at him at Inuyasha. Kill him..' 'Why? He isn't my foe anymore.who are you? Why do you keep bothering me..' The voice replied quite fast. 'Why should that matter to you miko? Now I have complete control.' Kikyo could feel her grip on her bow and arrow slipping. 'Leave me alone!' Kikyo fell to her knees dropping the jewel. Naraku saw his chance. 


	6. The jewel is broken!

Chapter 6  
  
Naraku smiled at the jewel in his hand. "Foolish woman.." Kikyo was screaming in pain. Inuyasha was fighting Sesshoumaru. So know one saw him or so he thought.  
"I don't think so!" An arrow hit his hand. He didn't' seems too happy about it. "Who the hell are you?" Aira wanted to punch Naraku right in the face. But she didn't.  
"I am the air.." Naraku sneered at the stupid saying. Aira punched him the face. "Make fun of me doesn't you?" She glanced at the jewel on the ground. "I see you thought you could have the jewel? How silly of you!" Naraku recovered and just sneered. Sesshoumaru had Inuyasha on the floor in no time. "Damn you." Sesshoumaru hit Inu in the mouth. Kikyo stood up. She raised her bow at Aira and not Naraku. "What the hell are you doing????"  
Naraku smiled as he scooped up the jewel. Aira saw him. "No you don't!" Aira fired her arrow straight at the jewel, a little crack formed into it. Finally it broke. "What the hell?" He looked pissed. Naraku vanished. A bright purple filled the air. All of the jewel shards went in directions. Kikyo broke from her trance.  
Inuyasha noticed it also. Cause he stopped fighting Sesshoumaru. When Inuyasha turned around his brother as gone. Kikyo was on the ground crying. "I have failed to protect the Shikon no Tama." Aira was on the ground with an arrow in her back covered in blood. Inuyasha walked slowly over to Kikyo.  
"Kikyo?" She said nothing. He noticed Aira. "Not you to. What was that light from?" Aira gave a weak smile. "I broke the jewel. Naraku tried to take it. That was the best way I could save it. And Kikyo was under a spell she couldn't break. This is her arrow in my back." Inuyasha looked at Kikyo. She seemed mad with her self. "Kikyo.it wasn't your fault back Naraku's." She stood up. He went over to her and hugged her. Aira was watching with delight on her face. But Inuyasha and Kikyo were caught in their moment.  
"Hey.I really hate to break this up. But I am dying over here." Inuyasha broke up the hug. "Yeah that's right!" He went over to Aira but he couldn't take the arrow out. Kikyo took it out. "Gomen." Aira smiled. "Its okay.its hurts a little bit." Inuyasha put Aira on his shoulders and carried her back to the village with Kikyo behind him.  
  
Aira was quiet during Kikyo's healing process. "How long will I stay here?" Kikyo stopped moving. "Since it wasn't that bad. You will have to stay out for a week or so." "Week??" Inuyasha came outside. Aira had no choice bad to stay down. But she wasn't out. Inuyasha was watching the people move. Kikyo joined him outside. "I remember it use to be like this." His voice trailed off. She touched his hand. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo. "Inuyasha when we get all of the jewel shards will you wish to be human?" He was still thinking about that. "I am not so sure.. but I will with you." He hugged her.  
  
Aira had gotten up. "How sweet." She bent over. Kaede guided her back to bed. "Kikyo.will it be a good choice to be human.?" Kikyo was beginning to cry. "It would.. if you would be with me." He leaned forward and kissed her. 


	7. Meeting Faye and Kanno!

Chapter 7  
  
"Faye.what's so special with this well anyway?" I looked at my best friend's face. He was mad for some reason. Unknown, that's I had a Shikon jewel shard in me. "Kanno I dare you to jump in the well first!" He took that for a dare (which it was) He jumped in. Then I went after. But something weird happen. I felt sick and dizzy. We were sinking in the well? Kanno held onto my hand. "This is so cool!" He cried out. I watched his brown hair fly everywhere. I blushed down my black hair. Then it got even stranger. When we climbed out of the well. But we were not even in the Shrine anymore.  
"Where are we?" I studied around ground. The nature was so beautiful. I could hear all of the birds chirping. "Its looks like were not home." I hit Kanno's head. "I could of figured that out." I nearly fainted. A strange person with dog-ears was talking to a woman dressed as a priestess? I was confused. Then a strange lady saw us. She looked hurt. "Kikyo! Look!" We were humans. We looked like them. But Kanno had ditched his school uniform and wore baggy pants with a tie. He was punk friend. I kept my school uniform on.  
That was the only different.well not.. Kanno's hair stood up on ends. I had my hair in a ponytail. The priestess came over to us.  
"Who are you? What are you?" Funny thing she asked that. "I am Faye Umerayi and this Kanno Kayero. We are humans. Where are we?"  
Kikyo laughed a bit. Inuyasha watched them with curiosity. Aira did to. I back away. Kanno wasn't afraid. "I am Kikyo. This is Inuyasha.he's a dog demon.." My eyes grew wide. "A doggy??" I went over to Inuyasha's ears and pulled them around. "Are these real?" He nodded. Kanno fell down anime style. But he got up in the end.  
"And the person who spotted you was Aira." Kikyo told us everything she knew. "How did you wind up in this era if you're from the future?" I was about to answer but. Kikyo took something from my back. "A Shikon jewel shard. I shouldn't have guessed." Kanno liked Inuyasha. They acted the same. So no wonder they got along. Then I heard yelling from the villagers. Kikyo stood up with her bow in her hand. "Naraku.." Kanno heard Inuyasha say. Even Aira went to help. We followed our new friends to the noise. I grasped in horror. The place was in ruins. A giant bear was attacking the village. Inuyasha was about to charge at it but Kikyo held him back. She raised her bow and aimed her arrow at the beast. Then she fired the arrow. A purple light went around the arrow. It sliced the creature in half. The creature falls to the ground. A man cloaked in a baboon outfit comes out. "Naraku." Kikyo got ready another arrow. Inuyasha looked pissed.  
"So Kikyo you defeated my monster.that's good but that's not what I have stored for you." I didn't like the sound of that. Neither did anyone else. Inuyasha didn't care. He went over to Naraku. Trying to hit him. Sorry to say he couldn't. Naraku dodged all of Inuyasha's attacks. I watched in horror when Naraku hit Inuyasha's face.  
Then Naraku vanished. I looked around. Kikyo.I bet was use to this. So was Aira. Kikyo went over to the beast and took out a jewel shard. It was glowing then Kikyo touched it. It was glowing brighter then before. "Naraku!" Then it was all over..  
  
We were all sitting inside. Drinking green tea. "Inuyasha.I fear we have to search for the jewel shards our self." Kikyo was right. She couldn't wait for them to come to her. She had to find it herself. Inuyasha stood up. "What about me and Kanno?" Aira smiled. "You can come if you want." I nodded, "We better get going now.." Kikyo nodded, we followed. This was going to be fun.  
  
We were a couple of miles away from the village. Kaede was looking after it. I stared back at the bone eater's well. "We better go now." Kanno and me followed along with them. Unsure what would happen to us later. 


	8. Swords, Demons, and, Humans

A/N: Remember Kikyo is the main character here! I am just the bystander! I can't help it! I wrote like three more chapters! Maybe I will write one more..I can't stop..  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Inuyasha I am tired!" I fell down on the ground. Inu said nothing. He sat too. Kikyo and Aira didn't sit down. Kikyo opened her hand to relieve four Shikon jewel shards. "Kanno.. maybe this was a bad idea." Kanno didn't think so. "What the hell is that?" Kikyo pointed to the creature. It was a huge pink monster.  
"Hand over the jewel shards!" The pink thing bit Kikyo's head. Kikyo hit the thing it feels to relieve a cute fox demon. "Who the hell are you?" The little fox stood up. "He's so cuteeeeeeee!!!!!!" I cried as I grabbed him. He got out of my grip. "I am Shippou! I want those Jewel shards now!" Inuyasha wasn't all that impressed.  
"Why for?" Kikyo asked Shippou. He looked so determined. I couldn't help feeling sorry for him. Kanno didn't neither was Aira. "To defeat the Thunder brothers!" He cried as he tried to take the shards. But Aira stopped him. "We can help you there." "We can??" I heard Inu say again. Kikyo nodded. "Of course. This is Inuyasha and I am Kikyo. . These are our friends Aira, Kanno and Faye." Shippou bowed. "Inuyasha what about your father's sword?" He turned around. "What about it?" Aira cleared her throat. "You need to find it. It's your heirloom of your father's. And I might know where it is." She went face to face with the lovable dog demon. Everyone was watching this. Kikyo hit something on her arm. "Miyoga!" The flea laughed. "Master Inuyasha nice to see you again." So he was a flea. "Miyoga.what do you want?" He was so tiny. I could hit him with my hand. Aira went back to her business. "Inuyasha this might hurt a bit." Inuyasha was fighting not to yell as she took out his left eye. Shippou turned his attention to Inu again. So did everyone else. She put her foot on the black part of his eye. It created a portal. "Go get your sword!" Kikyo went with him. Kikyo and Inuyasha were flying above or in the portal.  
"Why did you come?" He asks as they landed. "Cause I wanted to.and I love you." He looks at his father's bones. "Wow!" They go inside where the sword is. A single sword is in a big platform. Inu goes up to it. Miyoga had come with them. Kikyo discovered. He was sitting on Kikyo's shoulders. Inu attempts to pull out the sword, but he can't pull it out. "You have to release Tetsusaiga!" The little flea cried to Inuyasha. Kikyo walked towards the sword. "May I try?" He walked away from the sword mad.  
Kikyo carefully took the sword out with ease. "Miyoga I thought that sword was mine. How could she take it out?" He squeezed his head. Miyoga smiled. "Maybe because she's a human and its made to protect her." Kikyo handed the sword to him. "We better get back." Inu picked up Kikyo and flew outside.  
Two scary looking birds where waiting for them. They climb on their backs and are transport to their time. But all their friends were gone. "Where did they all go to?" Inuyasha's question received an answer.  
Kikyo heard yelling. Aira was fighting Mantan. Inuyasha decided to help her. Kanno and Me were fighting Hiten. Kikyo went to help us. "Hand it over fox boy." I was holding Shippou's father. Kanno wasn't having much luck with Hiten. He kept firing his fire breath at us. Kikyo raised her bow at him. He was laughing in her face. She let the arrow go. It struck him. Stupid asshole! That's what he gets. He fell down to his death. Mantan saw him and went straight for Kikyo. But Inu stopped him with his new sword. "I will save you Kikyo!" Inu could feel the sword beating. It transformed into a big fang, which he used on Mantan.  
"No you don't Inuyasha!" Manta yelled. Kikyo raised her bow. She was going to strike Mantan with her arrow. Shippou held onto my leg. Kanno was amazed. Aira was on the ground.  
Kikyo let her arrow go again. I hit Mantan's jewel's shard in his forehead. It fell which Aira took them up from Hiten and Mantan.  
He fell. Inu cut him with his sword. It was all over. Shippou's dad 's soul was free. We now had eight-jewel shard in our hands. Kikyo put them together to form one fifth of the jewel. "How can I ever thank you?" Shippou hugged Kikyo. She quite liked it. "Nothing.we only want to help you." Inu went to help Aira up. She fell but he caught her. "Okay? Your not a bad fighter." She smiled. "I can help myself here." He let her go. She walked slowly to us. "Well that was easy." She said with a smirk on her lips. Kikyo laughed. But I was worry. It was now midnight as I checked my watch. "We better go find a place to stay." Then Kanno got a good idea.  
  
"Thank you Priestess!" The old guy bowed. "Your welcome." Kikyo said. There was food on the entire place. Kanno's idea worked. "That was a good idea for you to have dear boy." Kanno gave me thumbs up. Aira was eating till she couldn't eat any more. We were all stuffing our faces. I heard yelling. I bet it was Shippou.  
"Something is here. A giant spider demon!" The walls caved in on us. "Shippou is right!" We all got ready for the worse.  
A big giant hairy spider came in. We all ran in different directions to avoid the webs it shot from its mouth. Inu drew out Tetsusaigia. Kikyo grabbed another arrow and placed it on her bow. Aira took out her Chinese sword.  
"Lets get it on!" Inu went first attacking the giant spider. More came. Aira and Kikyo went for the one on the left and right of us. "Fox's fire!" Shippou cried. A blue gas hit the spider but that didn't work. Kikyo was onto her last arrow. But didn't use it. She ran instead while Aira covered her back.  
Inuyasha was caught in the webs. "Inuyasha!" He was covered in the sticky stuff. Kanno and me tried to get it off of him. He manages to get off but he looked different. His hair was black and he looked human. Tetsusaiga was away. He was human?? Kikyo was in trouble. But he was as weak as us. "Master why didn't you tell us this??" Inuyasha stood by a tree with us. "What has happened to you?" Kikyo and Aira were surprised.  
"I changed into a human." There was no moon in the sky. "This mean where dead right?" Kanno was getting scared. He was getting closer to me.  
"Every month at the light of the new moon. I change into a human for one night." Great this had to be the night when Inuyasha had to be human. Now we were all going to die!  
The spider demons came towards us. "What now?" 


	9. the dumb Monk! Mionk!

A/N: How do you like this story? Have any good ideas you want to share with me? Maybe I might put you in one of the Chapters.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Great." I heard Aira say. "We need a plan." Kikyo said. I was hoping that the priestess had an idea. More spider demons approached the house. They didn't' see us. "We can't stay here for ever and anyway." I cut Aira off. "Lets wait for Inuyasha to turn back into his demon form." Kikyo finally spoke. But I swear it was out of fear of her. "Aira is right. We need a plan.but I may be able to." She noticed that Inuyasha was asleep.  
"Great he sleeps when his friends are in danger." Kanno hit him in the head. "Wake up Inu!" Shippou grabbed onto my legs. "They are here!" A huge 12 looking spider came our way. Inu grabbed Kikyo. We ran after them. "Damn him!" Shippou tripped. I went back for him. "Get up.get up." An unseen force pushed me down. Kikyo's arrow hit the creature. Killing it. "Kikyo that was your last arrow!" She nodded. "I know.but I had to help you." I ran to her with Shippou following behind me. I made sure Shippou stay with me. "Where is Inu?" She pointed to a door. "Well here we come!" Kikyo followed behind us. Inu was covered in sticky spider webs. He was helpless without his sword. We were helpless period. "Aira isn't here!" She was fighting a spider demon in the other room. Kikyo had used all of her arrows. Now we were doomed.  
Aira slammed the door opened. She was bloody was looked hurt. But she wasn't acting like it. "I need help.Kikyo here! " She threw the arrows at Kikyo. "I found them outside." Kikyo aimed her arrow at the creature. Inu woke up. "Kikyo! Run! He's after the shards!" She didn't care. She let the arrow go. It pierced the spider's web. Killing it. Inu fell. But he landed on his feet. "In the room!" I cried. Kanno closed the door on the spider. "Use Inu's sword by the door way!" Aira placed the sword at the door's edge. Then it got all-quiet. Kikyo let Inu sleep on her lap. "We better get some sleep.while we can." I yawned. I slept next to Kanno. Shippou was sleeping on my chest. Kikyo and Inu were the only people were awake. Aira fell asleep while sitting up. "Kikyo.its so peaceful here." Kikyo blushed. Why is he doing this to me again? The way.I fell in love with him..  
"Inuyasha are you okay?" She stroked back his black hair. He smiled at her. "Yes. With you I am." Stop it. A couple of hours later we heard noises outside the door. "There back! " I checked my watch. Kanno and Shippou were already up. "Its nearly day!" I screamed. The door slammed open. Tetsusaiga was on the ground. Inu picked up his sword. We all ran outside. The spider demon picked Inuyasha up. The sun was raising. "Now I will kill you!" It hissed. Inuyasha had another idea in his head. "No way!" The sun hit Inuyasha and he changed back into his demon form. He drew out Tetsusaiga. Killing the spider leader.  
He landed on his feet. Kikyo went over to him and hugged him. "We at least we are still alive." Kikyo nodded. Three jewel shards landed on the ground. Shippou picked them up. "Here." Kikyo took them and placed it with the other shards.  
  
Naraku was watching from a distance. "Well.. my planning failed.but all for the better. Now to finish my plan.." He vanished from the tree's tops.  
  
"Kikyo.Kanno and I can't stay forever." Aira came out. "I think us girls need some relaxing bath!" I smiled. So did Kikyo. We headed to the hot springs. I stepped in next to Kikyo.  
"Wow, what a day.." Aira rested her head on a rock. Kikyo began to talk to me. "Well Faye what were you saying?" I cleared my throat. "Kikyo, I need a the jewel shards to go home." Kikyo was lost in thought.  
"I know that.. but maybe.." Kikyo never finished. We heard a loud bang. "What was that?" Aira was already gone. I could tell of her clothes cause they were gone. Kikyo and me got dressed and went to the source of the news.  
Inuyasha was fighting a monk. He was good looking. He had run off with the jewel. I later found out by Kanno. "What .Who?" Shippou and Inu were gone. Mionk saw his chance by saw some beautiful women. He turned around to get them. Kikyo raised her bow at the monk. But she lowed when he came towards us. "I don't fucking think so!" Inuyasha yelled as he hit Mionk on the head. The poor monk only counter-attacked Inuyasha with his staff. He hit the poor dog demon. Shippou was behind Kikyo. Then in a slip, I felt someone's hands on me. It was Minonk! I clopped him into the ground. Kikyo and Aira helped me. I bet he touched them to. Aira grabbed the jewel shards from him. "These don't belong to you." Mionk touched her legs. But I don't think that was a good idea. WHACK!!!  
The monk's face was red. "Why are you trying to steal our jewel shards you dirty monk!" Inuyasha lifted him up. "Well. to get back at Naraku.for my wind tunnel.." Naraku.. That's all Kikyo heard. Is Naraku ruining his life also?  
Kikyo was out of it. Aira looked pissed. "Really? We are trying to stop him to.." "Kill him more like it." Inuyasha said as he put Mionk on the ground. "What's your name?" Mionk bowed.  
"Name is Mionk and you are?" We told him our names. And we also told him about what Naraku had done to us. "See..i have to defeat Naraku cause he killed my village for these shards." He held the shards to us. Kikyo took them. And added to her collection. He was amazed on how much shards we had. Mionk smiled. I gave him an ugly look for some reason. Kikyo went over to Inuyasha who was sitting by himself. "What's wrong now?"  
Inuyasha didn't look at Kikyo's face. "Its just.Naraku.he's on my mind lately. " He answered dully. "He has been on all our minds.."  
"Yeah. But I think Naraku tried to make us hate each other. And I can't hate you. Its impossible to when I love you." Kikyo hugged Inuyasha. Inuyasha let Kikyo go. She glanced into his eyes. WHACK!!!!!!! Kikyo looked worry but Inuyasha said "Its okay." She could hear yelling over the hills. "You prevent! Don't even touch me!" Kikyo and Inu ignored the noise and kissed. The sun was setting over the horizon. "Look at it!" Kikyo pointed. Inu smiles. 


	10. Sesshoumaru's pointless battle!

A/N: Mionk is the grandfather to Miroku. He has the wind tunnel.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Kikyo traced her lips where Inuyasha had kissed her. "Will this really last?" She couldn't believe it had. She was sure it wouldn't.  
"Hey watch it Monk!!!!!!!!!!" Aira was chasing Mionk around with his staff. Kanno was out with Inuyasha to the village. Shippou was not scared but really terrified by Aira's anger. "Don't worry." I said as he hid behind me. "How can I?" He was trying to hard.  
It was so long since we seen Naraku. I was sure I would never ask Kikyo how to get home. I put that away from my mind.  
Kanno came back without Inuyasha. Aira was still threatening to kill Mionk. Poor Monk. He brought it on himself. "Kanno where is Inu?" That was he nickname. I picked it out. Kanno was breathing hard. "His. .Older.brother is.." He didn't have to finish. Kikyo appeared from nowhere. "He's here?" Aira gave her attention to Kikyo. "Sesshoumaru? Is Inuyasha fighting him?" Kikyo picked up her bow. Aira got her sword out. Kanno and Me watched them. Shippou was out from behind me. Mionk was listening to there every word. "We better help him!" Aira nodded. Kanno said nothing but he led us to the spot Inuyasha was at. A handsome demon was fighting Inu. I could see Inuyasha was busying. So this was his brother.."Watch out!" Kanno pushed me on the ground. Kikyo was gone so was everyone else. I was too catching up in my thoughts. Kikyo had fired her arrow but Aira had stopped her. Kanno showed us where Inuyasha was. He was fighting a handsome full demon. I nicked named him Fluffy. I bet he would kill me if he heard we call him that.  
"You bastard!" He screamed as Fluffy hit him to the floor. Inu pushes his brother off. I guess Sesshoumaru let him. Sesshoumaru saw her arrow coming and it pieced his shoulder. He fell back. Inuyasha took advantage of this and hit his brother. "Nice shot!" Shippou yelled to Kikyo as Jaken advance to him. "Damn it." I mumbled. I went over to Shippou. "Excuse me!" I picked up the staff from Jaken's hands. "Now its mine." Mionk didn't do anything Kikyo fell on her knees in pain. The voice had come back. 'Kikyo. Kill Inuyasha no your friends.' The voice changed his mind. Kikyo obeyed and aimed her bow at Aira. Aira was paying attention to the fight. Kikyo let her arrow go. The stupid monk saw it. And opened up his right hand up to reveal a hole in the middle. It sucked up the arrow but everyone went flying. "What the hell?" Kanno was on top of me. I pushed him off. Kikyo and Aira were next to each other. Inu and Fluffy stopped fighting.  
"Gomen but I had to use it." I hit him in the face. "What was that for?" I was so mad. "What was that? Did you fail to mention this hole in your hand?" Mionk sat up. "I forgotten abut it. Naraku gave me this wind tunnel. A couple of days ago." Kikyo was knocked out. Aira smiled. "What will happen if you can't rid of it?" Mionk seems he didn't say anything till Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were fighting again. "It will suck me in and kill everything around me." A nice way to die I thought to myself. "Look at Inuyasha!" Aira cried. Inu was in trouble. Sesshoumaru had him begging for his life. Well almost. "Shouldn't we do something?" Shippou asked. Jaken was on the ground from Aira's beating on him. What could we do? Nothing..  
"Sesshoumaru! You Bastard I will k-" Fluffy punched him in the stomach. Inuyasha fell on his knees. "Now you die!" Sesshoumaru backed off his brother and the wind began to pick up. "Now you get to see my true form.." Inuyasha was stupid not to pull out Tetsusaiga. Then I saw Tetsusaiga in the corner. No wonder Inuyasha was trying to go to it. Sesshoumaru's eyes glowed red and he began to transform into a giant dog. Aira screamed so did Shippou. Kikyo showed no emotion what so ever. She was still in her same spot. I thought she was crazy. She raised her bow at him. Inuyasha saw her and went to her. "Kikyo you better watch it."  
"I will.he's coming." The giant dog came towards Inuyasha. "Please tell me we will not get eaten." I grabbed onto Kanno's arm. He looked at me. Then Inuyasha pushed Kikyo to the ground. I can see why. Aira grabbed onto Shippou. "Sesshoumaru you wanted to pick this fight. You will lose!" He drove towards Tetsusaiga. But Fluffy strikes at him with his claws. Inuyasha's face was bleeding. Sesshoumaru went towards Kikyo instead of Inuyasha. Kikyo aimed her arrow at the demon beast. "Kikyo don't!" But too late she let the arrow go. It pierced Sesshoumaru's shoulder again. Inu swung Tetsusaiga and over and cut off Fluffy's right arm. Then Inu hit Fluffy one more time. Sesshoumaru vanished. Jaken got up screaming," MASTER WAIT FOR ME!!!!!!!!" He ran off. Kikyo stood up. Inuyasha pushed Kikyo back." Don't even." Kikyo seemed scared. Inu wasn't helping. "Inuyasha please!" Inu was resting on the ground. No one moved. "Inuyasha please." She extended her arm towards him. He saw her and growled. "Don't push it!" He said slowly. Shippou held onto Kanno's shoulder. "Does Inu hate Kikyo now?" He said nothing. Kikyo screamed and fired her arrow at the bushes. Naraku appeared. Aira took out her sword. Mionk got ready to whip out his wind tunnel. A thousand insects came out. "Don't open your wind tunnel here!" Inu cried. What did he want now? "Now.hand over the jewel shards." He sneered as if he didn't really want it. I was kept on the edge of my seat. "Never!" Then we were lifted off our feet. But he dropped us down. "What the hell?" Aira grabbed my arm and ran. Then a huge thick purple smoke came our way. "Get the hell away now!" Inu and Kikyo were gone. "Where are Kikyo and Inuyasha?" 


	11. Naraku's scar!

Chapter 11  
  
"Kikyo are you alright?" She was breathing hard as if something was trying to get her. "Inuyasha." She was still scared of him. He looked up at her. "Kikyo you must think I hate you but I don't.its just." The purple smoke began to clear up or so they thought. Inuyasha's hand was close to Tetsusaiga. "Don't." She put her hand up. She could sense the Shikon jewel shards around them. "Naraku is close."  
Naraku appeared from the treetops. "Kikyo and Inuyasha. I see you made it here." Kikyo heard Naraku's voice but from where? She glanced at the rattling trees. "Inuyasha he's in the trees!" She screamed. Naraku jumped from the trees to the ground. "You're brighter then you look priestess." Kikyo picked up her bow. Inuyasha drew out Tetsusaiga. "Naraku you freak.." Inu's voice was cold and mean. "Well. I didn't come here to fight you!" He said with a smirk on his lips. Naraku was up to no good. Kikyo and Inuyasha knew it also. "I bet your going to ruin someone's else life! " Inuyasha stopped to catch his breath, "And I won't let you!" He charged towards Naraku. He dodged it and Inuyasha fell into a tree. "Damn you!" Kikyo raised and aimed her bow at Naraku's face. "Inuyasha I got him. Don't move Naraku or I will shoot you.?" She wasn't kidding. Naraku was enjoying this. "Fine. I got better things to do." He vanished in the smoke. The smoke was getting faster. Kikyo almost lost her footing. But Inu caught her. "Kikyo I think you should get out of here and let me deal with Naraku." She agreed and stayed where she was. Inuyasha went deeper into the purple smoke. He knew Naraku was hiding there but where? "Naraku come out!" Kikyo fled out of the smoke. It was destroying the life of animals and plants. She wasn't even hurt. Aira came over to the miko. "Kikyo where is Inu?" I came right behind her. "My bets that he is in the smoke." Kanno and Mionk were waiting for them. Shippou had gone with Faye. "You think he's that stupid?" Kikyo nodded. Naraku was smiling and was out of his awful baboon outfit. His long black hair covered his face. The only thing you could see was his eye, which was brown and cold. Inuyasha's shirt was gone. The smoke dissolved it. "Naraku you better face me!" Inuyasha was struggling to pull out Tetsusaiga. "You can't fight it any longer. I am. Besides the smoke will kill you." Much to Inu's amazement and Naraku's. He pulled out Tetsusaiga. "See it won't!" Tetsusaiga glowed brighter. Naraku said nothing and turned away. "Damn you!" Tetsusaiga ripped his shirt apart. The only thing you could see was Naraku's back. A huge spider shaped burn was in his back. "Bye Inuyasha." The smoke cleared for good. Kikyo was staring at Inu. Well everyone was. Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusaiga. "Well that was strange." Kanno and Mionk came hurrying towards Inuyasha. "What happened?" Kanno asked at once. "Kikyo .he had a spider shaped burn on his back." Kikyo grasped.  
Aira sighed. Shippou was confused. "Inuyasha what happened?" No one spoke.  
  
"Kikyo do you have any idea about Naraku?" Aira was walking besides her. She didn't say anything. "I do. But he couldn't be onigumo." "Onigumo??" Aira didn't know where this conversation was going. She led everyone to a cave. "Why are we here?" Shippou jumped on Mionk's shoulder. "We are here to find out about Naraku." She climbed in the cave's mouth. Everyone followed her. Part of the cave's bottom was covered in grass but in a certain part of the cave. No grass grew. Kikyo kneeled down and touched the bare ground. Mionk got an awful feeling. "Something bad was here." He said. "What are you doing?" Kikyo stood up again talking to herself. "Onigumo was here." Inuyasha stepped forward. "Who is this Onigumo person?" Kikyo said nothing. I felt my hair rising on my neck. "Please tell us." She turned and smiled at me.  
"Onigumo is a wild thief I found and helped healed. But he suffered from terrible burns. And he stayed here until his death by a fire started in the cave." Everything was silent. Until I broke the silence,  
"Could Naraku be connected by him? Inu said he had a spider shaped burn on his back." Kikyo turned to the grass again. "Could be." Mionk couldn't stand to be here anymore and ran outside. "What's up with him?" Inu sighed. " He can feel the demon's power." Then it hit me. "Kikyo I don't know how the jewel was made do you?" She turned and ran out of the cave. I followed after. "I don't but I can show you were the jewel was made. I was given the jewel by the demon exterminators. Maybe we could find their home?" No choice now. 


	12. Tohru the brat!

A/N: Sorry if this chapter took so long to write. I have been busy. I will be 14 in 2 days. School starts August 18! Tell me what you think!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
A girl with a long brown braid picked up the jewel shard. "Wow.another one. How did it get here?" Kirara meowed from the ground. "Come on Kirara." She started off home. In about ten minutes she was already home. A girl who greeted Tohru was inches taller then her. "What did you get little sister?" Tohru handed the shard to Mirei. "You got another one? Grandfather needs you." Mirei led Tohru to an old run down shack. "Is he in there?" Mirei nodded as Tohru went inside but stopped at the door to the sound of wheezing. An old man who looked feeble and old stopped by the stairs. "Grandfather!" She ran down to the old man. "Tohru your back. Thank goodness."  
  
"Kikyo!" Inu was right in her way. "What Inuyasha?" Aira put her nose to the air. "Something is here." I didn't like that very much. Kanno looked bored. Shippou 's expression was hard to explain. I guess deep down everyone was scared. Bullshit! Mionk bit his lip. "Where is it coming from?" Inu sniffed the air also. "She's right! Its behind the bushes over there." I stared hard at the bushes. A girl appeared from the bushes. Enough with the bushes!!! Her hair was in a braid. Aira stepped back. "Why are you here dear sister?" The girl sneered. I guess Aira knew her from somewhere? Sister?? How strange could this get? Kanno spit on the ground. "Who are you?" He didn't like her. Tohru stepped back. "Aira why are you traveling with demons.? Is this the priestess Kikyo? Fool. Ugly demons." Kikyo nodded. Tohru moved closer. "Don't worry its my sister Tohru." Aira said quietly. She didn't want us to hear but we did anyway. Inu was mad. "I don't care." She turned around. I bet she was expecting us to follow. Well we did. Inuyasha didn't. "Hell no! After she." Kikyo moved ahead of him.  
"Sister? Isn't she a bit crazy." Aira gave me a strange glanced. I shook it off and followed. Kikyo didn't move. That was a cue for Inuyasha to not move. Mionk saw this sign also but moved anyway. Shippou was on his shoulder so he couldn't do anything. As much as we loved Aira, we had no love with her sister. Kanno didn't move either. "Don't you guys want to know how the jewel was made? We didn't come out here for nothing! Kikyo said there might be jewel shards here!" Kikyo moved following Tohru. She stopped by me. "She's right." She began her walk to the village. Inuyasha grunted and followed after. Kanno seemed unaffected by my so- called speech. He stared at me strangely and went in the opposite direction. I decided to go with Kanno.  
  
"Are we here?" Kikyo hit Inuyasha on the head to shut-up. He didn't mind. Aira blew air from her nose. "Bullshit." Tohru didn't care what Aira had to say. Mirei and her grandfather met up with the Inu's group. Mionk was looking around. "Nice to see you." Mirei stopped in midair with her sentence. She noticed Aira, who looked bored out of her mind. "Let us have the jewel shards and we will get the hell out of here." She looked at her grandfather with mistrust. "Why should we let you have it?" Aira's hand was close to her sword. Kikyo saw this and decided to change the subject. Inuyasha didn't care any other way. "Sir I am Kikyo." She never finished. "Kikyo? You're the priestess that broke the jewel??" He looked at her mean like somehow. Inuyasha was watching the guy. "I didn't-" The old guy broke her off. "It was better off without a woman." Kikyo's face turned red with horror. "How dare you!" Inuyasha picked the guy from his collar. "Take that back!" He hissed. Mirei was close to hitting Inuyasha. Aira smiled. Still the same old fool as I known. "It's the truth!" Inuyasha wasn't about to let the guy go even if he said sorry to Kikyo. "Inuyasha there is no reason to do that." He dropped the guy to the floor. Mirei helped him up. "Cause Kikyo says to." The guy looked terrified by Inu. He didn't give a shit any other way. Mionk cleared his throat. He was hoping to get everyone's attention. No one cared very much. Tension was rising between Aira's sisters and Inuyasha. The grandfather never looked at Inu's face once after that "HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Someone was screaming his or her lungs off. Inuyasha was about to go but Tohru stopped him. "No way. Let us handle this, not an ugly demon like yourself." His face turned red. Tohru and Mirei were gone. "We should help them." Inuyasha fell on the ground but he meant to do that. "No way! That bitch better help herself and I don't understand you sometimes. They were rude to you." Mionk was already gone. Aira was to. "I know they were but they are still humans like myself and they make mistakes." Shippou stayed behind. Kikyo noticed him on the ground. "Kikyo." His voice quivered. She picked him up. "You can come with me Shippou." He smiled at Inuyasha. But he looked the other way.  
  
"I don't understand you!" I nearly fell. Kanno didn't care. "Its okay if you don't." I was close to the boner eater's well. Was he going to hurt me? "Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?" I crossed my arms. I had to know. He looked away as if he couldn't bear to look at my face. BANG!!!!! I fell on my face. Kanno didn't care. Was he going to.no he's my best friend in the whole world. And he wouldn't hurt me. "KANNO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Something was wrapping around my legs. He didn't care. I closed my eyes. When I opened them back up someone was standing over me. "So you have a shard? Where is the priestess Kikyo?" She was real pretty but was covered in a sleazy outfit. I could of puked instead of looking at her.  
But I didn't. Where was Kikyo? "OUCH!!!!" Yura screamed. She was thrown off her feet. It was Kikyo's arrow. It had stopped her. "Leave her alone! I have the Shikon jewel." Her arrow was raised at the hair demon. "Fine." I found my voice.  
"Don't Kikyo! She isn't worth it! Leave her to me!" I was hoping she heard me. Kikyo shook her head. "I know that." Yura came towards her. I screamed again as something pushed me down the well. I manage to see Kanno's face before I fell. And I heard him say, "It's for your own good and I don't wanna see you hurt." My eyes forced on the dirt. I was back in my time. Tears formed in my eyes. They kept coming down my cheeks. I made no noise. Until."Damn you! How do you know what is good for me? I am way grown up then you!" I hit the ground with my fists. "I hate you! I hope you die!!!!!!" I broke into more tears. I couldn't take it anymore. I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Hello?" A girl with long black hair asked me. "Kagome? Is that you?" She smiled at me. "Faye what are you doing in there?" I shook my head. "Nothing." I climbed up the well and headed to school with my friend Kagome. 


	13. A End for Tohru and Aira

Chapter 13  
  
I stared for a moment at my blue walls. My door was close. I was alone. I looked away. It had been only a day when that happened. Kagome was so nice to me. Offering me to stay.but I couldn't in case mum came home. But it wasn't the real reason. It was because of that damn well.. And Kanno's sense to protect me, lead me here. "Now why am I such a fool?" I grabbed my bag and headed the out the door. Why couldn't I get back?  
I ended up in Kagome's home shrine. I slid open the door. "Here goes nothing..." The well was in front of me. I was sweating from head to toe. Unsure if this would work. I had my doubts so I went home and I left my bag there. I was a few miles from Kagome's home when I heard an awful scream piece through the air. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I went back to Kagome's home. "KAGOME???" My voice quivered with every passing second. Was she hurt?? I tore through the steps. My heart was beating very fast. My thoughts were on Kagome every second. "FAYE!!!!!!!!" I heard Kagome's voice call my name through the total darkness. Were was her mum or brother? I nearly fell on my feet when I saw who it was. It was Tohru. Aira's long forgotten sister. She was holding Kagome in a headlock. Kagome looked so scared and so innocent in Tohru's arms. "What the hell are you doing?" I screamed. Tohru looked so awful. She looked out of her mind. As if I wasn't there and she didn't know what she was doing? "On Naraku's orders..." I grasped. She was working for Naraku. But how did she come here? "Let Kagome go!" I screamed. I hadn't really recovered from the shock of it all. "NO! Kikyo must die!" I heard my cussing down. She thought Kagome was Kikyo. She continued on like I wasn't there. "Its on Naraku's orders she die!" I had nothing to save Kagome with. She was choking my friend. Kagome's face was almost blue. I leaned my head sideways to get a better look. Kagome looked like Kikyo a lot. But maybe it was me? "Why does 'Kikyo' have to die?" I went along with Tohru. I grasped again. She had a piece of the jewel shard.  
"Naraku can't have her running around with inuyasha. His heart aches in jealously." Naraku loved Kikyo? Could he be the wild thief she took care of so many years? Why was Tohru saying this? Did she mean it? "Why for?" I asked her again. I was planning while talking to her. Kagome screamed again.  
"Because of..because of..his heart.." My mouth had gone dry, very. "His heart?" I didn't care no more. I got closer. She let Kagome go, which I was thankful for. "What about it, Tohru?" She looked at me. Her hair was flapping in the night wind. "His heart...." She screamed as I grabbed her jewel piece. Kagome hid back in the bushes. I told her to stay there. Tohru went crazy. "THEY ARE MINE!" I jumped into the well with the shards. Tohru followed.  
  
Kikyo sat in silence. Her eyes never left Kanno's. A purple light filled the well. Kanno grasped. I was standing in the well. "Faye, your back!" I climbed out. "I have so much to tell you Kikyo." Just then Tohru came back. "THOSE JEWEL SHARD FOR MASTER NARAKU!" She yelled her loudest. Inuyasha came running. So did everyone else. "Tohru!" Aira cried in tears. Her grandfather was in shock. "What are you saying?" Mirei said quietly.  
"I am in orders to kill you all on Master Naraku's orders!" Everyone's eyes were on her. It was like Naraku was trying to control but she was fighting back. She took out her Katana. I wanted to see her try. "Don't.please don't! She doesn't know what she was doing." Tohru was now on shock. Her eyes were wide open. Kirara growled. "Lady Kikyo save my daughter!" he cried. Inuyasha crossed his arms. SLASH!!!!!!! Something was cut. Mirei's grandfather cried out in pain and fell to the ground. No one could see it. "GRANDFATHER!!!!!!!!!" he was dead. Tohru had killed him. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Mirei held onto her dead grandfather's body. Aira drew out her sword. "Now it's over for you!" Inuyasha's hand was close to Tetsusaiga. Kikyo held his hand down. "No." she whispered. Tohru was insane. No one could figure why. "YOU WON'T STAND BETWEEN ME AND MY ORDERS!!!!!!!!!!!!" I grabbed onto Kanno. He didn't mind. Tohru attacked Aira. But they were both good and they couldn't hurt each other. Tohru went in for the strike. But Aira slashed at her. Tohru fell. I heard grasping from everyone. Mirei was crying but no sound came from her lips. Aira's tears came running down her face. "Please sisters don't! Fight him." she dropped her sword. Which was a big mistake, Kikyo was about to fire her arrow at her. But she saw no reason at all. "I can't..Aira please help me!......" Tohru got closer to her.  
"That's it! I promise we can fix this...no!!!!!!" Kikyo fired her arrow at Tohru. She couldn't take it anymore. Tohru had stabbed Aira in her open wound. Leaving her to die, Mirei cried even more. "Now your turn, bye miko!" She said, instead of killing or trying to at least. Tohru fell to her knees in tears. Aira stood up. Even Inuyasha looked worried.  
Aira hugged Tohru. "Sister.look what I done to grandfather.and Mirei..and you.." Her voice was weak and feeble.  
She didn't care. "It won't matter now.I still love you anyway.you're my sister..." That meant a lot to Tohru cause she burst into tears. "All I wanted to be was like you, always. I was j-jealous of you." Aira said nothing. She rocked Tohru back in front in her arms. "AIRA!!!!!!!" Tohru's emotionless feature was back. She stabbed Aira again. She fell onto the ground. "Now it's over!" Then Tohru fell over. "TOHRU DON'T FUCKING LEAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kikyo raised up her bow at the ground. Aira went over to Tohru's body, which was bleeding badly.  
  
"Now I must pay with my life..." "No you don't. Naraku did this to you and I won't let him get away...." Aira held Tohru again. "It's nice to talk to you again." She said weakly. Aira smiled through her tears. "It is...you are better then me in other ways. I can never be." Tohru smiled. Her emotionless feature was gone. "That's all I wanted to hear you say to me." She died in Aira's arms. But she couldn't help herself either and was slipping away. "NO!" I screamed as I let go of Kanno's grip. I couldn't believe it. She was really gone. Aira also died.  
  
"KIKYO SAVE HER! YOU CAN"T LET THM DIE!!!!!!" Kikyo looked sick. She shook her head. "I can't-" "YOU CAN IF YOU TRIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAVE HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!S-SAVE HER..." My yelled were empty and hollow with tears. Naraku had won this time. I fell on my knees in tears. "I can't believe she's gone...I feel so empty inside." Why didn't everyone care? I picked up Aira's blood stained sword. In my cold hands. "Faye this is what I mean. See, Kikyo?" I didn't need Kanno telling me this. "YOU'RE NOT MY FUCKING MUM! DON"T TELL ME WHAT'S GOOD FOR ME!" I slapped him. His face was red where I hit him. "You don't care about anyone else besides yourself." He stood up. "Fine I am leaving." He turned to leave. I couldn't' help feeling sorry for him so what but I shook the feeling away. Mirei was crying her eyes out. "H-Here t-take t-the s-shards.." She handed the jewel shards to Kikyo. Who looked like dirt? Now everything was breaking apart before my eyes. I was beginning see what Tohru meant.  
  
But before we started moving again, we buried Aira's body. "Faye, Kanno's right." Inu turned to me.  
"I can take care of myself!" I cried. He handed me Aira's clean sword. Kikyo said nothing but looked at Aira's grave. My thoughts were not nice ones. She finally spoke in a firm and hard voice, almost at the same time. "It's all right. Let her stay..." She said over again. Inu nodded. Shippou looked sad so did Mionk. "Don't looks sad.we have to keep going to get the jewel shards to stop Naraku." Mionk stood up but Shippou didn't. "Faye, will Aira be alright here alone?" I nodded and said, "yes dear Shippou." He climbed on my shoulder. "Don't cry no more Faye please?" I nodded and wiped the last of my tears before I started moving with the others.  
  
A/N: How was that? Did you like this chapter?? Please R/R. When I was writing this Chapter I was listening to Suteki da Ne [Real Version] by Rikki from FF10. I kept playing it over and over. The song's beautiful. Download it. 


	14. The Miko in Stone

Chapter 14  
  
"KIKYO SAVE HER! YOU CAN'T LET THEM DIE!!!!!!" It was all in my head. I knew that. My tears came back but I promised Shippou I wouldn't cry over it. I promised. And I wouldn't. I thought maybe Kikyo could of saved them after all. Kikyo didn't look at me as if I would hurt her if she looked at me. "How much farther?" I heard Mionk ask Inu. She glanced at Kikyo. She already knew. "We are nearly there." She turned away from him. We were all silent. As if Aira's death hadn't affected us at all. But it did greatly. My hand was still on her sword that she left. Kanno.. that jerk. "Faye.." It was little Shippou 's voice. Kikyo stopped. Inu's nose stiffed the air. "Something bad is here." Mionk felt it also. He stepped back in fear. His voice was shaking with it. And you could hear it also. "INUYASHA! Something bad is here.. can't you feel it Kikyo?" We were only a couple miles away from Aira's home. Then the feeling washed away. Mionk relaxed. "Lady Kikyo?" A voice asked. She turned around to see Mirei. Inuyasha grunted and turned away in distaste. "Yes Mirei-sama?" She looked happy that Kikyo had recognized her. "Do you want to know about how the jewel came to be?" Inuyasha's mean face turned to Mirei, like he was interesting "Yes.I would." Mirei gulped. "Yes follow me." I looked around as everyone followed her. I sighed and went along.  
  
We came to a cave. "Well??" Inu's mouth was talking again. Mirei turned to everyone. "Here it is." Mionk grasped. "This must be it!" He cried happily. We all looked at him as if we wanted to kill the stupid monk. Mirei explained nothing at all. Inuyasha touched the well and called something to our attention. "We can't get through." Mirei studied Inu for a moment then looked at me. "Don't we need like an spell to get through?" An unfamiliar voice said. I looked around for the voice. Inu was staring at him. It was a flea Miyoga.  
"Miyoga!" He picked him up by his forefinger. "Master Inuyasha! " Inu dropped him. He floated down. Mirei's eyes traveled from me to Kikyo. "There is no spell or anything for that matter. When we settled here. We though the same until we found out we could go in their. Now go." She was telling Kikyo to do this. But the priestess looked all around. "Fine then." Kikyo extended her hand to the cave's entrance. We all watched. Waiting for something bad to happen. Nothing did. Her hand went through safely. I sighed in relief. I knew Inuyasha did also. Kikyo went all the way through. We followed after that. I was the left one to go in. In the cave was wonderful. But I noticed among the demon's was a Human Girl with a hole in her chest. "This is a priestess like Kikyo here." Another Miko?? Did Kikyo know her?? Why is she here??? "Well, this young woman had the power to purify a demon's soul by touching them." Inu snorted. "I would of killed." Mirei shot him an ugly look. "One like Myself?" Kikyo was looking at the woman with a mere interest about the hole in the chest was. Mionk was in shock. Shippou looked shocked also but not like Mionk. "What's the hole for?" Mirei hadn't even told us her name. "That's where the Shikon jewel came from." Kikyo looked up at Mirei at the mention of the jewel's name. "The Shikon jewel came from her body?" Inuyasha sneered. Mionk was still in shock. "What about the demon around her?" Shippou shook his head.  
"They fought her seven days and nights. She couldn't defeat them and took her soul with the demons. That the Shikon jewel."  
Inuyasha's face was bare. "Really? That's good they got rid of that old hag." Kikyo didn't seem impressed. "She couldn't of done that alone. I couldn't of. I would of need help." Mirei looked like she was getting to that part cause she said. "She might have had help." Inuyasha snorted and said. "When I get the jewel I will become a full demon!" Then in a sudden movement, Inu was swept from his seat out of the cave. He landed on the floor outside. "It seems that people who talks about foolish game get thrown from the cave." Mionk said simply. Shippou agreed. My hand still gripped Aira's sword. "What was the young priestess name anyway?" Mirei turned around. Kikyo walked outside the cave. "Her name was Mid---" Mirei was gone from the cave. My eyes looked from the young Priestess to the thousands a demon surrounding her. Kikyo is right.she would have never did this by herself." I pressed my luck several times. But I did it too much. "Why did Mirei leave?" I asked Mionk. He shrugged. Shippou stayed while Mionk left. "Why are you still here?" He asked. My eyes went over to him. "Nothing.I just wanna be alone." I said sitting on a stone in the floor. "You miss Kanno, don't you?" Right now, I could care less about him. "Why do you say that Shippou?" My eyes forced on the priestess. I bet someone loved her. "You love him, I can tell." Tears formed in my eyes. "I don't." I had nothing to go back to. Kanno and Aira were gone forever. "Don't lie.. I just know.after Aira died." His voice was slow and sad like he didn't want to talk about it in front of me. "SHE DIED BECAUSE OF NARAKU! AND NOTHING ELSE!!!!" I screamed in my pain and fury. Shippou went over to me. "Don't cry, you promised me." I nodded as I held back my tears. "How can I? When Kanno, my best friend hates me now and how Aira is dead cause of me!" Shippou looked at me sadly, like he understood. "I understand how you feel." Shippou said. I knew he did but I yelled in his face out of my pride. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL!! AND YOU WOULDN"T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING YOU'RE A MERE CHILD!!!!!!!" He looked hurt. "I-I am s-sorry I-if I-I made you mad.. Sorry Faye, I didn't mean to really." I came over to him and picked him up.  
"No I am sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you and it isn't your fault so don't feel sorry for what I did forgive me please?" He nodded. 


	15. Yura of the demon hair!

Chapter 15  
  
Kikyo shivered in the lake's cool water. Inuyasha and the others had gone to the village to rest. She has asked to be alone for her sake only. "Kaede?" She asked towards the bushes. A small girl came out holding a basket. "Yes Sister?" Kikyo sighed. Why was she worried? He wouldn't…….he had killed Aira and Tohru but she could of stopped it. "Sister Kikyo? Your not thinking about that Naraku person are you?" She shook her head. "No.." She lied. Kaede wouldn't of understand what was going on without everyone opening their big mouths. But her mind wandered all the way back when she got the jewel of four souls. Why did she have it take it when so many people died to have it? Kaede knew something was wrong with her sister. It didn't take Inuyasha to figure that out. "Don't worry….." She replied sleepily. She climbed out and placed on her miko clothes. Soon Kaede was sitting next to Kikyo on the land by the lake. "Kaede do you think….no…" she quickly messed up that idea. "What sister?" She asked but before Kikyo could answer Shippou came running back by himself. Kikyo stood up. "Where is everyone Shippou?" The little fox demon was panting.   
  
"Yura….hair everywhere…Help..Inuyasha in trouble…" The miko grabbed her arrows and told Kaede to stay there for protect. "Where?" He pointed to the village up ahead.   
  
"DAMN IT!!!!" Inuyasha yelled as the woman came towards them. The women of the village were not acting like their selves .Someone was controlling them. But who?   
  
He dodged everything. Mionk had gone to the rescue of Faye. He was shielding her.   
  
"Run! Take the jewel shards and run!!!!" I was handed the jewel shards and I ran to the bone eater's well. But someone was there before me. "Kanno?" I said shaking my head. No he wouldn't show himself. He heard his name being called and vanished through the trees up ahead of him. "Why did he run from me??" I asked myself but I glanced at the well.   
  
"This is where I came out with him and met everyone…." I dropped to my knees wishing I could remember why I left Tokyo from this place beyond my time. Then I stood up as quickly as I fell on my knees. I saw something shine bright in the sun's glow. Hair…?   
  
It didn't make sense, well nothing did. Japan was becoming such adventure even though I had lived there for a time. Then a girl dressed in a low v-neck shirt came down on wire. Or was it hair?   
  
"Oh….you can see me…" She had no shoes on and her hair was short and she wore a sword at her side. "Yeah..are you doing this? TELL ME!" I yelled as the hair bonded my hands and feet. "I am Yura of the demon hair…But you can see it right?" I nodded trying to think my way out of this mess. Yura was so pretty but she held a red comb in her right hand. "Yeah!" Then she took the jewel shards we tried so hard to get away from me. "HEY! THEY ARE NOT YOURS!!!!!!!" She laughed. The bonds were getting tighter on me. I felt my breaths shorting. Was I suppose to die this way? NO! Kikyo's arrow struck Yura in the back. Then I felt myself falling back into the well without the jewel shard. "Those jewel shards are ours. Demon…" She said coldly aiming another arrow at Yura. She was still on the ground trying to get back up. "Never! THEY ARE MINE!!" She screamed louder as a giant hairball appeared overhead. "Don't play tricks on me demon!" Inuyasha arrived at that moment to stop Kikyo from shooting her arrow. "KIKYO!" The miko screamed when the hair hit her in the side making her fall on her stomach. Inuyasha went over to her. Yura had almost given up on herself. But she was immortal. "Don't !" She said getting up back on the hair. Hair stretched at all places around him but she bonded both of his legs and arms. "DAMN IT!!!!!!!" A sword came down towards him cutting him on his side. Kikyo laid solemnly on her stomach not even awoke to the reality to the events which were happening . Her bow and arrows were away from her . She couldn't see it anymore but she heard Inuyasha's screams. "Damn demon…" She mumbled. Mionk arrived saving the priestess from certain doom. "Need help Kikyo?" He asked smartly. He glanced around excepting to see Faye around but no luck. "Yeah I do monk….but …I need my arrows back.." He bent down and gave it to her as she leaned on him for support to get up.   
  
She aimed it at the huge hairball. Inuyasha's left hand was covered in blood and he yelled "BLADES OF BLOOD!" As Yura came down and it struck her in the check causing her right hand to be cut off. But the hair covered her arm and placed her right hand back on.   
  
"Is that all you got fool? It seems the nitwit Inuyasha still lives…" He ripped through hair but was slashed again by her sword. He yelled louder so they could hear him. Kikyo's arrow struck the hair ball and dozen heads of skulls came out. Yura went crazy and raised up her red comb and fire slashed out of it but Kikyo dodged it by her arrow. "INUYASHA THE RED SKULL IS KEEPING HER ALIVE!!!!" She yelled loudly. Inuyasha nodded as Mionk stood his ground ready to open his air void. Kikyo told him he shouldn't know only if it was really needed. And this wasn't anything what Kikyo had except. She aimed her arrow and let it go hoping it would hit the red skull. Yura screamed hurrying herself to the red skull but screamed when the arrow sliced through the red skull onto the red comb breaking it until Yura drifted into the air. Her clothes fell to the ground as her body vanished.   
  
Kikyo fell on her knees clutching Inuyasha. She was sure she was going to lose him if he wasn't careful. Mionk picked up the jewel shards.   
  
I glanced at the well's bottom. Why did Yura do that? I wondered what Kikyo and Inuyasha and the others might do to her. Then I heard Kagome's voice in the well. "What are you doing in there Faye?" She asked. I was breathing harder then ever as Kagome helped me out. 


End file.
